The Movie Date
by Kristenschaalisahorse
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're going on a movie date with Jade Harley. But other things decide to happen rather than it be a peaceful night like you wanted.


_Repost, with the switched tenses all **hopefully** fixed, because my ocd wont allow mistakes. ;)_

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're going on a movie date with Jade Harley.

She had been very excited to see this movie, and you had been excited yourself, and so you had agreed to take her. You had cleaned yourself up nicely at home, grabbed your wallet, and drove the couple miles from your house to hers to pick her up. She was in a light green dress, with her long hair flowing down her back, and that winning smile on her face. You smiled as she came down the driveway and to your car, and she kissed your cheek when she got in.

"You look awfully pretty, Jade." you tell her, feeling yourself blush a little.

"Thanks, Karkitty! You look very handsome!" she returned, and you smiled again.

"So we're still set to see this animal movie, yes?" you asked her as you pulled out of the driveway and back onto the street.

"Yeah! If you still want to!" she said.

"I do. I'd like to learn something about your earth animals."

"You will! This movie talks all about them!" Jade said, excitedely.

She tells you bits about the movie the entire ride there, and you find yourself getting more excited with each thing she tells you. But your excitement lessens a bit when you see how crowded the parking lot is.

"What the fuck is everyone doing here?" you muttered when you're cut off by another car to get a perking spot. "Dont most humans have to work on weekdays?"

"It's summer, Karkat. Alot of people are off work!" Jade replied, sounding happy as ever. "Oh, look! It's John and Vriska!"

You realize the car that just cut you off was that of your human friend John, accompanied by Vriska. He honked the horn, grinning, and you honked once and flipped him off. He laughed, and then pointed to a spot three cars down that was free. You put your finger up as a "thanks" gesture and drove and parked in the free spot. By the time you and Jade have gotten out, John and Vriska had been standing at the back of your car waiting for almost 5 minutes.

"I didn't know you guys were coming to the movies!" John said, sounding just as excited as Jade. He was looking handsome himself, having cleaned up as you had. And Vriska looked very pretty.

"It was kinda a last minute thing..." you lied, blushing a bit. You dont want to get into that it was actually a well planned date for the two of you, because someone might say it was adorable and you really didn't want to hear that. You hope Jade knows to keep quiet about it.

"Are you sure, Karkat? You look awfully spiffy for it just being a last minute thing." Vriska said, smirking at you. You're about to yell at her when Jade pulls your hand.

"Let's go, or we're gonna miss the movie!" she said, and you let her pull you. John and Vriska are walking by you guys, and you silently hope they're going to see a different movie so you can have your date with Jade.

At the ticket counter, you run into Nepeta and Equius, also both dressed and looking like they're on a date.

"This movie is going to be purrfect!" Nepeta squealed, grabbing the tickets Equius handed her.

"Which are you guys seeing?" Jade asked.

"The naturre one! It's a documentary about the human animal species!" she said, still smiling.

"That's what we're going to see, too!" Jade said, grinning wildly at Nepeta. The two of them squealed together and you look away and rub your neck. You love Jade, but she can be a bit loud and too excited sometimes.

"Forget animals, we're going to see a special screening of Con Air, and we've had tickets for ages!" John said, nearly bursting with excitement.

"Calm down John, it's just a stupid movie." you tell him, which earns you a sincere smile from Vriska. She loved John, but like you, didn't understand his obsession with the guy.

"It's not just a movie!" he said, the grin fading just a bit. "Nic Cage-"

"Okay, we've heard it all before. Go see your movie, John. And have fun." Jade said, giving him a smile. His smile came back and he waved, grabbed Vriska's hand, and then the two of them walked off to the candy counter for movie snacks.

"See you guys inside." Equius said, grabbing Nepeta's hand in the same fashion. Jade waved and you walked up to the ticket booth. The guy selling tickets this evening looked sincerely bored.

"Two for the nature movie." you say, handing him a ten. "Please."

"Sold out." he said, barely lifting an eye. You feel your heart drop.

"Sold...out?" you repeat back, not believing it.

"Aw, darn! I knew we should of bought tickets ahead!" Jade said, appearing at your side. She didn't sound as dissappointed as you thought she'd be.

"Which movies aren't sold out?" you demand. "I came with my date here, and I demand to see a fucking movie!"

The guy winced a bit at your drop of the f-word, but he reached for the list of movies playing.

"Lot of 'em are sold out, but there's one playing in about 20 minutes. A special screening of 'Con Air', if-"

You screeched before he even finishes, evidently startling the guy.

* * *

"I really can't believe this. Jade, I'm really fucking sorry. I should of bought the tickets ahead of time." you grumbled as you two headed inside, Jade holding the tickets so you dont rip them in half.

"Ssh, Karkat, it's okay. The important thing is we're spending time together. Even if it's at a crappy movie we know nothing about."

"_John_ is supposed to go to it! _We_ were supposed to see a nature film!" you said with a huff, and scowled.

"We can always come back to see it another time." Jade said, and as you're still looking huffily at the ground, she leans in and kisses your cheek. You stop scowling and blush immidiately, looking up at her. She giggled.

"It's fine. Lets try to have fun tonight anyway, okay?"

You smile a little, and nod. She smiled back.

"Good! Now what snacks do you want?"

"Something to throw either at Nic Cage's stupid face or the back of John's head." you say, causing another giggle from her.

"Popcorn will do nicely. And a soda to share."

You nod, and she leads you to the candy counter. The smell of popcorn is a bit overpowering, but you wont be eating it anyway. Jade ordered a medium popcorn and a soda, and you pulled a five from your wallet to pay. Suddenly someone taps your shoulder, and you turned to see Terezi and Dave.

"Yo, what are you guys doing here?" Dave asked, smiling. Terezi sniffed.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Grumpy and Jade." she said, grinning.

"Gog, is everyone here tonight?" you asked aloud, momentarily scowling again.

"My lady and I are having a date night, if you dont mind." he replied.

"Which movie?" Jade asked.

"The one we were going to see was sold out, so we're seeing that stupid Nic Cage movie John likes so much. It's times like this I'm glad I'm blind." Terezi said.

"We're stuck with the same problem." you tell them.

"At least we can all make fun of it together." Dave said. "Come on, it's starting soon."

* * *

In the theater, it's still light, and you find John and Vriska near the middle. You led Jade, and Terezi led Dave (with the help of her cane) as you shuffled into the row to sit with them. John was beyond himself, and the movie hadn't even started yet.

"Glad you guys are here!" he whispered to you over Vriska as soon as you're all sitting. "But why?"

"Our movie was sold out and this was the only fucking one available." you say back to him, not bothering to whisper.

Dave leaned over Terezi and said, "John, having us all sitting here about to watch your favorite movie because ours was sold out is probably your geeky revenge for us poking so much fun at it. But come on! I thought we were bros." You don't hesitate, and reached your hand in the bucket of popcorn and tossed the first handful his way, despite how right as he was about this.

Terezi sniffed him. "That earth substance smells weird. You guys actually eat that stuff?"

"It's called 'buttered popcorn', and-"

"And there's a whole fucking lot more where that came from, once this movie starts." you say, again not bothering to whisper.

Just then, the preview ended and the lights went dim, and John made a very unmanly noise.

"It's starting! Everyone hush!"

No one had said anything, but with a loud sigh you settled in to watch the stupid movie, one hand in the popcorn bucket for more attacks, one around Jade's shoulder.

* * *

"What the fuck do you see in that movie, John?" you asked your extremely eccentric friend once it had ended and you had all left the theater.

"How did you not see it? Ah, it was amazing!" he gushed, grinning.

"And now I get to hear about it all night." Vriska said, sporting a fake grin through her sarcasm.

"Have fun with that." Terezi replied, giving a real grin.

"Well, we'll see you cool cats later." Dave said, putting an arm around Terezi.

"Speak for yourself." she said, and cackled. Dave smiled, and with a tip of his invisible hat, led her away. You guys all waved, you with your hand that reeked of butter. Many a handful of popcorn had been catapulted throughout the movie, most of them making both Jade and Vriska laugh. John ignored it mostly, too engrossed in his movie to care. You knew he'd be spouting about it all night, and almost felt sorry for Vriska for having to hear it. Almost.

The four of you walked out into the night to the parking lot together, and then parted ways at their car. John paused his spiel about the movie only briefly to hug Jade and shake your hand before he was off again, and Vriska already looked more bored than ever, even as she waved you and Jade goodbye.

All in all it had been a great night, and after you and Jade had kissed goodnight and she walked back up the driveway to her house, you felt that even though you'd seen John's favorite shitty movie, it had been a great fucking night after all.


End file.
